Snowy Day
by CutePiglet
Summary: "Aibou, if you don't want to, then it's fine—" At that point, everything happened real fast, Yugi pressed his lips against Yami's, silencing him and continued unbuttoning his shirt. One-shot YxYY Lemon


**Author's note: **A semi-late Christmas present for a dear friend of mine. What's Christmas without a little Puzzleshipping? x3

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s):** Puzzleshipping

**Summary: **"Aibou, if you don't want to, then it's fine—" At that point, everything happened real fast, Yugi pressed his lips against Yami's, silencing him and continued unbuttoning his shirt.

This one-shot was inspired by one of our lovely _imagineyourotp_ posts. And the lemon was just a bonus, ehe. xP

Anyway, let's get to the fluffy one-shot~!

* * *

Something small and cold floated into the dark room, it swirled around for a moment, barely touching the furniture that crossed its path. It flew towards the two sleeping figures on the bed, both were oblivious to the small snowflake coming closer to them. Within two seconds, it landed on top of the older one's nose, causing his eyes to twitch lightly. He forced them open, flashing the world with his flaming eyes, those same eyes looked at his nose, seeing a small droplet of melted ice on pale skin.

With a small grunt, he wiped the water off his nose and looked to his left, seeing the curtains flow gently in the cold December wind; they had left the window open, a small layer of snow was already on the windowsill. Luckily, they had not noticed the cold due to the three blankets lying on top of their bodies to keep them warm. He looked back at the ceiling above his head, noticing the small slit of light that came from the window, it had drawn a sharp line that crawled all the way down the wall.

He was so absorbed in the small fascinating line that he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a small hand squeezing his bare arm under the blanket. His eyes fell on the boy sleeping next to him, said person squeezed his arm in his sleep again, apparently oblivious to his own actions. A divine smile made its way onto his face, he reached for Yugi's face and slowly trailed his jaw with one of his fingers. The wind had died down for a small moment, allowing him to relax and enjoy the warmth the blanket was still giving him.

Yugi leaned into the touch of his other self, a smile of his own gracing his lips. The lone finger moved upwards, resting upon the soft skin of the cheek area, feeling the warm flesh. While he was caressing his cheek with the back of his index finger, violet eyes fluttered open and met his own. The smile was still there, it never left and was never about to leave.

"Mou Hitori no Boku," Yugi whispered softly, his voice still a bit hoarse from his slumber. His eyes lingered on his own for another moment before they drifted down towards the blanket, and then back at his face. "What time is it?" Yami pushed himself up with his underarms and leaned over Yugi, so he could reach for the alarm clock that was on his nightstand.

"Around nine. Probably time to get up," the other murmured, slight disappointment dripping off his voice, he had hoped to stay in bed for a little longer. But Yugi usually did not sleep in, he always found it a _waste of time_. As if you could not spend time wisely in a bed. He looked down at Yugi, who was now beneath him, their noses were barely touching, he could smell his natural scent, a bittersweet scent that always seemed to bring him the smallest amount of euphoria.

"We should get up, Yami," Yugi said, leaning forward so he could brush his nose against the other's, the simple movement causing a chuckle to escape from Yami's throat. Yugi got up from the bed, automatically reaching for his large shirt, he pulled it down so it covered up his bare stomach and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him, but not before giving Yami a small wink.

* * *

_Splat!_

Oh, it was on. Yugi chased Yami with a snowball in his gloved hand, throwing all kinds of colorful remarks at his head for throwing a snowball in his face. Yami merely laughed at the snowballs that flew past his face, Yugi was good at almost every game in the world, but a snowball fight was definitely one of his weaknesses.

Yami ducked behind a tree, waiting for Yugi to pounce and he only had to wait a few seconds to hear the pounding of Yugi's boots and the scrunching of the snow. And just when Yugi was about to throw the snowball, Yami wrapped his arms around his shoulders, slipping snow down the back of Yugi's neck.

"…" The rather unmanly scream that left Yugi's mouth after that should probably be never mentioned again. The snow fell out of Yugi's drenched shirt and he clung to Yami, his teeth clattering against each other.

"Y-you win," he breathed, the cloud of breath ghosting over Yami's face. He looked up, smiling hopefully and held out his hand. They shook hands and Yami playfully flicked his nose before he knelt down, his bended knees barely reaching the snow.

"You said you wanted to make snowman, right?" A childlike smile formed itself on Yugi's face and he knelt down next to Yami to help him gather some snow. Their hands worked together until they had created a huge snowball, both of them were standing behind it and gave each other a small nod. The two of them started pushing the huge ball forward so the snow on the ground would stick to it.

The enormous pile of snow was too heavy now, so they decided to work on the other two parts of the body. Yugi was sitting near the tree, piling up some snow to create the head and Yami was sitting a few feet away, patting the snow in place for the torso. It had started snowing once again and a cold wind followed afterwards, leaving the two shivering every now and then.

Yami carefully lifted up the ball of snow and placed it on top of the previous ball and Yugi followed afterwards, placing the head on top of it. Yami took off his winter hat and placed it on its head, chuckling when Yugi shook his head in amusement. Yugi poked two holes in it for the eyes and Yami drew a crooked line to make it look like a smile.

"Not that bad for a first try," Yugi laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Yami turned to him, giving him a look by raising his eyebrows and a crooked smile. "… We tried."

"And that's what counts. It looks pretty good to me, especially with that hat." Yugi rolled his eyes, gave Yami a small push and walked back towards the game shop. Yami chuckled and snatched his hat back, tapping off the snow and putting it back on his own head.

After a few minutes of changing into some dry clothes, Yugi was clutching the warm cup of tea in his hands to warm them up, as they had gotten numb from the cold. He carefully pressed his lips against the hot surface, breathing in the sweet scent of the liquid. Yami sank to his knees and folded them under his legs so he could sit next to him, he wrapped a blanket around him and squeezed his arm with a smile. He felt himself warming up in front of the hot fire, the warmth of the flames washed over him like a soft waterfall.

"You all right?"

"I can't feel my hands, anymore," Yugi muttered quietly, tapping his numb fingers against his cup. Yami smiled sympathetically and reached for his hands, wrapping his fingers around it and gently massaging them. His hands had warmed up already and Yugi sighed contently at the warm contact. Yami continued to rub them until they were warm again and then let go, leaning towards the fireplace again.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Aibou."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until a small grin formed on Yugi's lips and he blurted out,

"That was truly the worst snowman I've ever made." Yami turned to him, amusement dancing in his ruby eyes. He chuckled, exposing his even teeth and shaking his head.

"Like you said, we tried." He did not see the mischievous look Yugi was giving him before the words were spilled.

"And it was entirely your fault, your hat ruined the head." Yami slowly turned his head to him, blinking and feeling a tuck at the corner of his lips. Slowly they turned into a cynical smile, and he narrowed his eyes to slits.

Yugi pressed his lips together, wondering if he had gone a bit too far this time. He loved pushing Yami's buttons, they always had fun and Yami would never get mad at him, but he was not so sure about that this time.

"Come here, will you?" Yugi's eyes widened when Yami's hands reached for his stomach, he immediately grabbed his wrists, knowing what he was going to do. "No, _Aibou_, come here…" Yugi let out a nervous laugh and stood up, making a run for it. Yami dashed after him, calling him back and Yugi tried ducking behind the kitchen door, but Yami looped his arms around his waist, dragging him back. They fell backwards onto the ground and Yugi tried to fight Yami off as he was trying to pin his hands to the ground. Yugi knew it was pointless, Yami was much stronger than him and in no time he was pinned to the ground.

"Not good—" Yugi shrieked desperately when Yami's long fingers crawled under his shirt to attack the bare skin they found there. Yugi snorted and tried to squirm away, but Yami easily pushed him back to the ground, playfully wriggling his long fingers everywhere he could reach. Yugi curled himself up into a tiny ball in an attempt to get away, still laughing hysterically.

After what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, his other half stopped and walked around him. He put his hands under Yugi's arms to help him up and Yugi was about to stand on his feet when Yami attacked his ribs from behind.

Yugi let out a surprised yelp and darted towards the stairs with Yami hot on his heels. Yami easily caught up with him, barely missing when he reached out to grab Yugi's arm, however, Yugi had other plans, for he suddenly moved to the right, to his room where he was unfortunately too late to close the door. Yami was about to continue his attack when Yugi suddenly kissed him.

He completely forgot what he was going to do and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer. Yugi grinned slightly against his lips like a child that just got away stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

The kiss got more intense with each passing second, at one point Yami was running out of air, so he pulled back, gulping in a fresh breath. Yugi was panting beneath him, he had been so hypnotized by the kiss that he had not noticed they were now back on Yugi's bed, the sheets almost falling to the floor, the only thing that kept them on the bed was the weight of his own lower legs.

Yugi's shirt had moved up a bit, revealing his lower abdomen and a glimpse of his slender hips. His pants had been pulled down just a bit, the elastic band of his black boxers peeking out like a sore thumb. Their eyes met and for a split moment, Yami saw a hint of confusion in those eyes, and he could not deny that he was a bit unsure himself.

They had never gone this far, sure, Yami had slipped his hands under Yugi's shirt a couple of times, but never went any further than that. Maybe a few neck kisses here and there, and Yugi had never mentioned something about the next step.

Neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other and slowly but surely, Yugi gave him a small nod, answering his question without words. Yami sat up straight, feeling the rate of his heartbeat increasing, he slowly let his fingers slide over Yugi's exposed stomach, going lower, until they reached the button and zipper. He swallowed and started unbuttoning it, and then pulled down the zipper, pulling the pants along with it.

Yugi leaned forward and started working on Yami's shirt, his hands were shaking against his chest, and his breathing was a bit out of control. He was nervous. Yami stopped fiddling with Yugi's pants and placed his hands over Yugi's, stopping their actions.

"Aibou, if you don't want to, then it's fine—" At that point, everything happened real fast, Yugi pressed his lips against Yami's, silencing him and continued unbuttoning his shirt. Clothes carelessly fell to the floor and the shiver Yami felt on his back told him that this was truly happening. Yugi was lying on his back on the bed, his clothes lay scattered on the floor, his body glistened with a light hint of sweat.

His hand reached out to cover himself up, but Yami grabbed his arms, pulling him forward so he could capture his lips again. Between the kisses he murmured that he was beautiful, letting his breath caress the other's lips. He gently laid Yugi back down on the bed, lifting his legs up so the back of his knees were resting on his shoulders.

Yami leaned over him, letting his weight rest on his muscled arms, he bent down and started kissing Yugi's neck, gently nipping at the skin. Yugi squirmed a little at the feathery light touches, but let him, his body finally relaxed and Yami took the chance to slip one finger inside. Yugi's body tensed and he hissed a little, and Yami shushed him by kissing his cheek. He pulled his finger out, curling it up against the palm of his hand before slipping it in again, this time adding a second finger.

"…Ah…" Yugi let out a quiet moan and lightly leaned into the touch, his face was flushed with a rosy glow and he gripped Yami's arm, squeezing it. Yami sucked on the spot he had kissed and left a trail of soft kisses on his chest while letting his fingers explore the inside of Yugi.

His breath quickened each time Yami went farther with his fingers, short breaths leaving his mouth and he gripped Yami's shoulders tightly, burying his fingernails into the skin.

Yami felt himself getting harder, more blood was rushing down and he could not wait any longer.

"Are you ready, Aibou?" Yami let their foreheads collide and once again, kissed his lips, caressing his cheek with his free hand. Yugi moaned quietly and bowed his head, moving forward to meet the touch of his other half. The further he went, the more he wanted, he slowly quickened his pace, holding Yugi's hips to steady himself. He took his fingers out and this time, let himself slide in, he could not stop the groan in the back of his throat when Yugi threw his head back, his eyes rolling back into their sockets, his mouth open as a loud moan came out.

Slowly but surely, he started thrusting in and out, groaning in pleasure every time he heard Yugi moan quietly. It was tight and he could not love Yugi more than he did now. He wrapped one arm around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer to him, needing him to be even closer. Yugi took his face in his hands and pulled him in for an almost bruising kiss, he could hear the muffled whimpers of pain coming from his Aibou and he nipped at his lower lip to distract him.

"Yugi…" Yami groaned against his lips, rocking his hips, making Yugi cry out in pleasure. With one final thrust, he hit Yugi's prostate and he saw stars dancing in front of his own eyes, he let out his own cry as he filled Yugi with his own seed. His eyes rolled back and let his head fall backwards, facing the ceiling. Never had he felt something truly amazing.

He let himself collapse on top of Yugi, being unable to hold himself up any longer. Yugi's legs slid off his shoulders and they lay there, panting on each other's face.

"Yugi," Yami breathed, pulling out of him and lying down next to him. He placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, gently turning his face so their eyes could meet once again. "Aibou…" Yugi merely sighed contently and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his Yami's neck.

"It was perfect." He felt the words in his own neck and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's note: ***sweatdrop* Oh, boy. First lemon I've ever written, can't believe I actually wrote that and it's so short! adslhfjk;f

And I can still recall those days where I told myself I would never write a lemon… *walks off, muttering incoherent things to herself*

Merry Christmas, everyone~! Hope you enjoyed the fluff and happy holidays!


End file.
